


do you know whats worth fighting for? [[CHAPTER FOUR]]

by 0xFRERARDx0



Series: do you know whats worth fighting for? [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xFRERARDx0/pseuds/0xFRERARDx0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very much done, yet a lot of spelling and/or SPACEBAR MALFUNCTIONS kms</p>
    </blockquote>





	do you know whats worth fighting for? [[CHAPTER FOUR]]

**Author's Note:**

> very much done, yet a lot of spelling and/or SPACEBAR MALFUNCTIONS kms

franks pov  
. . . . . .. . . . .  
it was a nice drive down to the little coffee house a couple blocks away. Belleville is a nice little town. {only 3.4 square miles according to google.} gerard held my hand the whole ride, which made my stomach feel all warm and tingly. i really did like him. he made my emotions twist and turn and do things i never thought they could possibly do. i know ive only known the man for a week, but its been the best week of my life and hopefully his.  
my thoughts were disrupted by gerard. “so where are we going, exactly?”  
“we are going to my second favorite place in the world, TrinityDiner.” i smiled at just the thought of my friends who worked there. have fucking awesome donuts and fancy pastry shit. and some good icecream, for real.”  
gerard giggled and squeezed my hand a little tighter. god, i loved that boy. i always, since the night i saw him laying on the ground at the gas station, i felt like i needed to help him. prtect him.  
“well, here we are,” i said happily, pulling into the best coffee house in the history of ever.  
“fun,” gerard replied, slowly getting out of the car. he shut the door behind him silently, as if he thought my car was antique glass or something, that one loud sound or non-soft touch would obliterate it into millions of unfixable pieces.  
i didn’t mind much.  
i made my way around the truck to my beautiful gerard, grabbing his hand and headingfor the doorway, just to be greeted by the lovely Patrick.  
“Iero! how ya been?” Patrick beamed at us with such happiness it almost made me fall over.  
“ive been good, ive been good,” i threw out casually. i moved my hand that once gripped gerards, over to wrap both of them around his waist, hugging him as i rested my chin on his shoulder, swaying our hips together.  
“glad to hear,” he replied, grinning still. “petes working today, so you’ve come at perfect timing. hes not in the kitchen either.”  
“speaking of working in the kitchen,” a voice said from further inside, “you , stump, are supposed to be doing those goddamn dishes.”  
“oh, chill, Brendon.” Patrick rolled his eyes and returned to me. “well, i better go ‘do’ my ‘job’, i guess,” he said with a snicker.  
“yeah, unless you want to get fired from the place you started,” i laughed out.  
“fat chance, we all know i run this bitch like a pimpin’ boss, Iero.”  
“STUMP! FOR REAL!” brendon yowled again.  
“uuugh. whatever, its been a long two hours, man. but bye, see you inside Iero.” glancing down at gerard, he added, “and Ieros special friend,” while winking.  
“were coming too,” i said, while following him, still holding the hand of my dear gerard.  
sliding myself into a booth, gerard sat down across from me.  
“im just gonna get a coffee,” i said, not bothering with any menu.  
“but you should really eat something, frankie.” gerard said, giving me big puppy eyes.  
i grinned devilishly, looking him dead in the eyes. “im gonna have plenty in my mouth when i get home, though.”  
his eyes widened in shock this time. “frank!” he sorta half whispered it, i guess, like when youre scolding child in church to start kneeling.  
“what, baby, im just trying to have a little conversation,” i kept smirking playfully.  
“if you wanna play that game, i guess we can,” he started smiling, too.  
after a few moments, my good buddy Pete mother fuckin Wentz strolled on over to the booth we were perched in.  
“ah, Iero. the most regular customer we have” he smiled crookedly, his eyeliner game strong and smudged perfectly.  
“up yours. and i'll have a coffee if you wouldn’t mind doin—AUHH...” a hand had crept up my thighs and was rubbing my hard-on through my achingly tight jeans.  
“uh, you okay frank?” gerard asked almost too sweetly over the table, only one hand resting there. he batted his eyelashes like the sly little fucker he was.  
“just fine..” i smiled back trying to hold back any other embarrassing noises.  
“so one coffee?” Pete looked at me with still some confusion, then popped his gaze over to gerard. “and for you?”  
“i'll take the strawberry fruit salad.” he grinded his palm down just the right way and i made a little too loud “unghhh” sound.  
“right. strawberry.” pete smirked out of the corner of his mouth, eyeing me and then gerard. he knew something was up. “i'll be right back with that. in about fifteen minutes.”  
gerard removed his hand from my crotch, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes a little bit before thanking my waiter friend.  
As pete sauntered back to the kitchen with a knowing grin, i flicked my gaze to the man across from me. “what the hell was that?”  
gerard giggled happily and put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his delicate little pale hands. “i don’t know what youre talking about, frankie,” gerard said with a playful tone.  
i couldn’t help but blurt out a fit of laughter too. God i loved that boy. I smiled and took his hands from where they lay under his jaw and grasped them in both of mine. i sighed contentedly, looking deep into his golden hazel eyes.  
“what?” gerard smiled softy while asking.  
“nothing,” i dropped my gaze to the table shaking my head gently then back up. “just..you.”  
gerard crooked his head slightly to the side. “what about me?”  
“everything. youre so beautiful and complex. youre perfect and i don’t even know why.” i felt my cheeks start to darken a shade of pink. “n-nevermind. its stupid.”  
“nothing you say is stupid, frankie. nothing.”  
i looked at him slowly, never breaking gaze of those perfect honey eyes. “well..its just. youre so beautiful and you have no idea. you have an idea of who you are but that’s only on the outside. and you have it all wrong. you think the opposite of reality and refuse to believe anything else. you have more inside you. a great amazing, talented, interesting, beautiful inside. i can see it in your eyes.”  
“in my eyes? what do you mean??” gerard was really taking in what i was saying.  
“i mean..i can see everything in your eyes. they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, right? before i thought that was totall bullshittery, but when i look into yours, its like i can see the universe in your eyes. its...its beautiful.”  
......... . . . . .  
we ate our food in \almost\ silence, and about an hour later we were back in my truck on our way home.  
gerard held my hand the whole ride. God i love that boy.  
“vampires or zombies?” gerard asked. the whole way home we decided to play a this-or-that random question game.  
“zombies. definitely zombies.”  
gerard gasped in shock and whispered something like “traitor” or “how could you” or something of the sort i couldn’t really grasp.  
“okay, whatever. but now.....Skittles or M&Ms??” i glanced over at gerard, who seemed to actually be debating on the candy.  
“id have to go with skittles, i guess.”  
“bleh i like chocolate better.” i smiled at him to which he beamed back.  
“once again you are a traitor frankie!” he poked me in the arm softly, giggling.  
“another question, my dear.” gerard giggled again at me calling him ‘dear’(which i do quite frequently, but i don’t think he notices).  
“red or black?”  
“depends on what its for.”  
“touché, frank. touché.” gerard slumped closer to me, leaning his head on my shoulder.  
“hey gee, we need to talk about something.” i felt gerard lift his head off my shoulder, and i kinda liked it there but didn’t say anything.  
“what is it?” he sounded genuinely concerned.  
“you sound upset. its nothing huge. not a big deal.” i was totally lying. i knew he was going to freak out. “we just...when we get home..i think itd be good...to uh..maybeyoushouldtalktomikey.” i blurted it out as fast as humanly possible.  
“no! i never want to speak to him again!” he crossed his arms and pulled his lanky legs up to his chest.  
“come on gee....maybe you two can work through this. there is a lot of misunderstanding on mikeys end, and maybe yours too.”  
“i thought you were on my side on this frankie!” he hd fully turned in his seat to face me, eyes pleading and ready to cry. those beautiful eyes.  
i pulled the car into the nearest gas station, unbuckled, and turned to face him as well. “listen to me. i know mikey very well.” i reached for gerards hands nd clasped them comfortingly in my own, ushering him closer to me, which he complied. “hes been talking about how he doesn’t know what he did wrong. i didn’t know ‘gee’ was...you. that was before i met you. but mikey is a long-time friend. like, years, gerard. i know more about you than you think. i know you still love him.”  
gerard avoided my eyes. “no i don’t. i don’t have a scrap of love for him in my tiny little black heart.” he lied though his teeth. i could tell.  
“youre lying to me gerard.” i touched his chin, angling his face up toward mine, forcing him to make eye contact. “i can see it in your eyes. you have more of a heart than that. i believe in you. please, please talk to him. i think he feels so bad for everything, all these last few years its been going on. you saw him the other day, wailing on the couch about his big brother being gone. leaving him. he looks up to you. he doesn’t want you to be upset about the way you look. he doesn’t want to see you in pain. and neither do i. please, gerard. fix this.”  
“okay.” a single tear fell from gerards eye, those pools of emotions and the honey-tinted universe. without thought, i pressed our lips together. i cant see my gerard so hurt. its killing me. i have to protect him. hes whats worth fighting for. he is worth dying for. i love him.  
gerard kissed back. there was no tongue or anything, just the soft contact of our lips just touching eachothers.  
i hesitantly pulled back and rebuckled my seatbelt. “then lets do it.”  
“lets.” gerard didn’t even bother with the seabelt. he slid all the way over to me, wrapping his angular wrist and hand with my tattooed one. he laced our fingers together tightly. i know he can do this. i can see it in his eyes.  
. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . ... . . .  
we arrived at my home a few minutes later. we hadn’t said anything the rest of the ride. i was very very okay with that, too.  
i stepped out of the truck first, and gerard scooted out after me, out my side. okay. weird.  
we made our way up the porch steps. “listen, gee, you don’t need to talk right away just—“  
“sh. frankie. i know.” gerard turned to hug me, wrapping his rail-like arms around my waist, pulling me close. “lets go upstairs first. i wanna change into comfy-er pants.”  
“sure thing, sweetheart,” i said with a slight chuckle.  
he led first into the house, bolting it upstairs. i noted that he had much more energy and was way way stronger than he was when id first saved him.  
i followed behind more slowly, glancing at mikey. he looked more depressed than idever seen him in the whole five years of knowing him. it sruck me in the heart to see him so down. i nonchalantly walked over to the desk, grabbing sticky note and scrawling “be preprared for gerard. im making him talk to you. we’ll fix this.”  
i handed it to him and ran upstairs before i could note his reaction. i opened my door, slipped it and shut it immediately behind me beforeray or anyone else who may be here could see more gerard than gerardwanted. or i wanted. gerard was mine. he’d already gotten some black sweatpants on over his waist that read “kronic payne” across the right leg. “hey frankie.” he slowly walked over to me.  
i swallowed as he got close. very close. like our hips and chest pressed together.  
i put my hands around his waist, pulling him even closer (if that was even possible). i leaned up for a kiss, to which a long, sweet, hot full one was given. he pressed his tongue to mine, ever so slightly.  
after a few minutes of hot wet sloppy kissing, my hands started to wander. i messed with the hem of gerards achingly skin tight shirt. god i was so glad he wore that because it was so fucking hot on him.  
i started to lift it up to which gerard opposed by firmly grabbing my wrist and moving it up, pinning it up over my head. i made another go, but for his sweatpants, and once again my hand was moved away. i broke the kiss, pulling my head away from his.  
“what is it, frankie?” he asked, moving those magic lips down to my neck, sucking, leaving a deep purple mark.  
“ahhh...itts just...nnnyeahh...why wont you take your shirt off or anything?” by now my hands had been freed, so i went for another go to look at his beautifully pale body.  
he moved my hands again, but softer.  
“because i don’t want you to see it.”  
“see what?” now we were just staring at eachother. no kissing or anything.  
“my body. its pale and stick-like and youre just so beautiful im nothing in comparison.” he looked to the ground, backing up a step.  
“gerard. the world is ugly.” i stepped toward him, but he didn’t look at me still. “but youre beautiful to me. i need you to see that.”  
“how? i just...cant. the pills make me look different, but im still not beautiful.” his eyes started to fill up with shiny tears.  
“maybe you cant.” a tear slid down his cheek, and i wiped it away with my thumb. “but i can make you feel as beautiful as you really are.” my hands snaked around him, pulling him into an intimate hug, and i walked him towards the bed.  
his knees met with the end if the bed, and he slowly sat down. my lips collided with his, my body bending down to meet with his. i moved my kisses down to his jaw where it meets his soft white neck.  
i was as gentle as i could possibly be, running my hands down his bony sides. i rubbed at his lower stomach through his shirt, and i swear i heard that boy moan. my kisses were moving down to his collarbone, to which i started to go a little bit harder on, sucking lightly, grazing the darkening spot over with my teeth.  
my hands trailed to the hem of his shirt again, pulling up hesitantly. gerard didn’t oppose this time, to which i grinned. i stopped my kissing to slowly pull his shirt up over his head.  
i took a second to admire the flawless porcelain flesh. god, why didn’t he know he was so fucking perfect??  
“youre so stunning.” i peppered his torso with soft kisses, my fingers latching onto his pants, lowering them ever so slowly.  
lapping and sucking at the skin above where his boxers should be, gerard moaned loudly above me.  
“so fucking beautiful,” i threw out as his pants slid down his angular legs, freeing his boner.  
hands had found their way down to my shirt, tugging on the fabric. “off.”  
“okay,” i stood, pulling the shirt up and off over my head, messing my hair up a little bit.  
i tossed my other clothes off, then returned my mouth to gerard, mashing out lips together.  
we slid up fully onto the bed, and i trailed my hands up and down his open legs. our kisses were sloppy and messy, but not too eager or frantic. i broke our little makeout session to ask gerard awkwardly, “uh...do you prefer to top or..?”  
“i wanna bottom.” i smiled into the crook of his neck.  
“okay.” i moved my arm over to the bedside table, fumbling the the drawer.  
once i got my supplies, i pulled away from gerard to roll the condom on.  
“no,” gerard said, throwing the condom back into the drawer. “i want you inside of me, not through a layer of love shield.”  
“then i'll never use a condom again on you.” i pecked the boys lips.  
“thank you.”  
i squeezed some of the oily lube onto my fingers.  
i ewnt back to kissing him, rougher now. my dry hand rubbing his hipbones, i slowly inserted i finger. it was greeted by gerardmoaning softly into my mouth. i added another, stretching him even more. he moaned again. “ ‘m ready.”  
“okay.” i slowly entered his body, us not breaking eye contact. gerard winced a little as i pushed all the way in, leaning against me and eliminating all space between us.  
i pulled out maybe an inch before thrusting back in again. my hand progressed to gerards dick, which was probably throbbing by now. i jacked him off slowly, in rhythm to my thrusts. our mouths met again, kissing slowly but intimately.  
the rhythm got faster, and gerard came over both of our stomachs with a moan. i came no more than a heartbeat after.  
“i love you, frank.”  
“i love you, gerard.” i smiled widely, then kissed gerard on the forhead. then i pulled slowly out.  
“lets get cleaned up a little.” gerard slowly got off of me, grabbing a box of tissues.  
i cleaned the both of us up after we both got off the messy bed.  
“i didn’t expect it to be so messy,” gerard said casually while pulling his pants back up lazily to his hips.  
“wait. what?” i froze as i was buttoning my jeans.  
“ive never done that before. i didn’t think itd be so messy.” he said it slightly with a question to his tone.  
“done what before?” i walked closer to him.  
“had sex. ever.”  
i pulled him up to my bare chest in a hug. “that wasn’t just sex. i made love to you. you proved that when you said ‘i love you’ first.”  
“you took my virginity with something more than sex.”  
“exactly my dear. i showed you how beautiful i thought you were.”  
gerard giggled against my neck. “then i must be miss universe.”  
i laughed too. “better than miss universe.”  
. . . . . . .  
we made our way downstairs hand in hand, to find mikey not on the couch.  
i took advantage of that, leading gerard over to the soft white cushions. i sat down first, and gerard cuddled up to my side, still holding my hand.  
he closed his eyes and rested his head onmy shoulder, smiling.  
they reopened as footsteps made their way to the living room.  
it was mikey.  
“hey, gee.” mikey was very quiet, almost unablt to hear over the crackles and pops of the big fireplace behind him.  
“don’t call me that anymore.” he squinted at the taller boy. he was only sixteen, a year younger than me. i got a GED and was out of the stupid highschool scene, though, unlike him. “only Ma and frank can call me that.”  
even i was taken aback slightly by that. yet, flattered, obviously.  
“oh...o-okay.” i could hear the sorrow and regret coming through mikeys words.

there was almost eternal silence in the room. it was weird, oh my god.  
the only word that broke the silence. “why?” it was gerard.  
mikey immediately looked up. “why..why what?” he was pleading it.  
“why do you push me so far?” gerard had a quiver to his voice.  
“what are you talking about? i just want to help you! you....youre not gerard anymore.” mikey wounded so sorrowful, so scared, so...sad.  
“im always gerard, im just different now. i grew up.” he spat it out viciously, with such bitterness of trying to cut someone with a dull knife. it still inflicts pain on its victim, but gets nowhere in the long run.  
“you’re not you! youre some malnourished, depressed, freak!”  
i immediately jumped in, without thinking.  
“HE IS BEAUTIFUL YOU FUCKING DISRESPECTFUL, WILLOWY, DICK SUCKING TWAT!” i had stood up by now.  
“frankie...” gerard had stood too, resting a spiny hand on my sshoulder. “its not your fight.”  
i blinked my watery eyes and sat back down, gerard perched in my lap. i wrapped my arms around his emaciated body.  
“he is not beautiful. not even on the inside anymore. i don’t know what youre trying to be, gerard!” tears were streaming from mikeys eyes. “what happened to my artistic, loving big brother? huh? what happened to the open-hearted, open-minded, star wars loving, comic drawing person we all love? youre gone!”  
“that’s not even true! i...i..” gerard was stuttering now, a few stray tears straining down his cheek.  
“youre such a fuckking faggot! god youre not even normal now! youre so pale yet your hair and clothes are dark and its scares the shit outta me! youre a gay ass goth whos overly thin and wears too much eyeliner! men don’t wear eyeliner and studded jackets!”  
“don’t even bring that up! im gerard, the same old gee, and im not a faggot! its who i am!” gerard stood furiously, clearly enraged at the fag comment. gerard pulled mikey by his collar (impressive, for a man who can barely get up the stairs as of two days ago) and held up a fist and almost did it.  
mikey pushed gerard back easily onto the couch. onto me, really.  
“you hid into the booze and drugs! you changed..you...youre not gee anymore, youre a thin, scary, pathetic excuse for a brother! you don’t care about anyone anymore.” mikey was sobbing on the floor in front of me, pleading to his older brother.  
“i know.”  
what???? i was confused, gerard sliding onto the floor sadly, holding his baby brother in his arms for the first time in three long years.  
“i know youre sick...i just..i- *gasp* i- i-..”  
“ssshh...im here, mikes. im so sorry. i felt so attacked nd i never saw how much i was hurting you. youre my everything, don’t you know that? youre my baby brother. i never want to see you hurt.”  
gerard was weeping softly into his brothers hair, arms tight around eachother.  
i felt a little bit awkward just watching. i felt kinda taken aback when he sid that mikey was everything, but i met the man a week ago for gods sake.  
“im sorry about pressuring you gerard. so...so...so sorry!” he was wiling and sobbing. but gerard kept quiet, listening and whispering words of affirmation, and sweet little nothings of how he loves him and will never leave again.  
“sing me a song gee. i need it. i miss your voice.” mikey was quieter, now, yet tears were still flowing out.  
“okay, mikes...” gerard whispered hesitantly.  
i didn’t know gerard sang?! whaat is this....????  
“what song?”  
“our song, gee-gee. by sh-shinedown.” mikey buried his face in gerards chest.  
“Mama told me, when I was young..  
"Said sit beside me, my only son.  
And listen closely, to what I say..”  
oh my god. his voice was angelic. he sounded so sad, quiet, too.  
“And if you do this, it will help you some sunny day......” he half-whispered the “hoooohhhh yeahhhh.....”  
"Oh take your time, don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come, and they will pass...  
You'll find a woman, and you'll find love.  
And don't forget that, there is someone up above...."  
gerard (almost knowingly) reached to mikeys neck, pulling out a necklace shaped like a cross. mikey grabbed it. engraved in it was “brother”.  
"And be a simple kind of man..” he sang simple long and drawn out..sounding like “simmpowwwwwlll”  
“n be something you love and understand..  
Baby be a simple kind of man..  
Oh, won't you do this for me son, if you can, if you can.....”  
god i loved that boy.  
"An' get your lust from the rich man's gold  
All that you need now, is in your soul..”  
he wiped a tear from mikeys face.  
“And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to BEEEE satisfy-eee-iiied!”  
And be a simple kind of man....  
Be something you love and understand,  
Baby be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son, if you can, if you can"  
i figured something out at that moment.  
"Boy don't you worry, you'll find yourself..  
Follow your heart, and nothing else..”  
gerard and mikey weren’t like most brothers.  
“And you can do this, oh baby, if you try..  
All that I want from you my son, is to BEEEE SAAATISSFIIIEEIIIDDDDD...."  
they were friends.  
“And be a simple kind of man...”  
they were like parents to eachother.  
“And you can do this, oh baby, if you try...  
All that I want from you my son, is to be satisfied..."  
they were alwys there for eachother.  
"And be a simple kind of man...”  
they understood eachother.  
“So baby, be a simple, be a simple man.........” gerard was much softer now.  
mikey was looking tired and almost asleep, face wet with pouring tears, eyes wet from crying.  
i heard gerard sniff. he’d been crying the whole time.  
“Oh won't you do this for me son.....” gerard was at a hoarse whisper now. “ if you can....”  
mikey was knocked out now. gerard shook his shoulder softly but he wouldn’t budge. like i thought. knocked the fuck out. crying does that to you, man.  
“here,” i said, scooping the sixteen year old off my lover, resting him on the sofa.  
“thanks...can we..uh..go upstairs?” gerard was still sniffling.  
i wrapped him in an intimate hug, resting my head on his shoulder as he silently sobbed.  
i broke away after about twenty minutes. “lets go upstairs. its getting late.”  
“okay.” *sniff*

**Author's Note:**

> song gerard was singing http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=wGrPn1fSy1E#Shinedown_-__Simple_Man__%28Lyrics%29


End file.
